


表面关系（四）

by yatongling



Category: all丞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatongling/pseuds/yatongling





	表面关系（四）

回到房间后蔡徐坤盯着手机通讯录欲言又止，反复打开关上，心情烦乱地索性关了机。转头打开电脑沉浸到创作里去。  
   
不知不觉过了好几个小时，突然感受到胃里传来咕噜咕噜的饿意，想起粉丝最近天天搁微博底下留言：宝贝多吃点！太瘦啦！别饿着自己！他摸了下平坦的小腹肌肉，用脑过度很容易催生饥饿的，便满心放松的下楼寻觅食物。  
   
经过客厅瞄到还在发亮的电视，他又折了回去，看见侧躺在沙发上范丞丞蜷缩成一团的身体。  
   
像放置在保温箱中陷入深度睡眠的初生婴儿，平稳的呼吸一下一下拍在他的脸上。眉毛有些纠结地拧在一处，鼻尖也同步动了两下，是做噩梦了吗。  
   
他的手指伸了出去，想抚平这个被梦魇困扰的眉心，却触电般地收回了手。  
   
蔡徐坤，你在想什么。  
   
他倏地立起身走去厨房吃完夜宵便回了卧室。  
   
范丞丞似乎被走动声稍微弄醒了几分，过了没一会儿，他迷迷糊糊地感觉有人帮他盖上了层毛毯，好像四角也都被小心地掖好。今天消耗了太多体力，他没来得及思索又重新进入了睡眠。  
   
   
   
是因为刚刚结束大量的密集行程吗，范丞丞发觉自己这两天变得极其嗜睡，真想当面给韩剧里有趣的男女主鞠躬道歉。  
   
手机里有好多陈立农的未接来电，他呆呆注视着微信聊天界面那个后面加了个小兔子emoji的“农”惆怅的举手无措。以至于完全没注意到有人下楼并且走到他身边的动静。  
   
“咳。”  
   
兀地抬头，看见一张面无表情的脸不禁打了个战栗。  
   
“呃......坤，我昨天不小心在沙发睡着了，不好意思啊，我现在就收拾。”一桌子的膨化食品和剩的外卖餐盒，这人即便被抓包也没委屈自己的胃，蔡徐坤无奈地按了按太阳穴。  
   
结果还是两人一起简单收拾了下，叫阿姨来做了午饭，全程一言不发地吃着。沉默寡言的范丞丞简直是稀有物种，阿姨笑着揶揄他是不是又生病了怎么像变了个人。在这个尴尬到掉入冰窟的气氛里他只顾着抓心挠肺，实在想不出措词，队长却漠然来了句：“他确实病了。”得到对方抛去的嗔怪气恼的眼神。  
   
是，我有病，谁给治治。  
   
   
   
范丞丞逃也似地离开就餐室回到自己房间，刚巧陈立农的视频电话又来了，不能再装作没看见了。他深吸三口气按下了接听键。  
   
“农农~~”  
   
面对男友时他总克制不住地撒娇，十足的恋爱中青涩的女生模样。  
   
电话那头的人却阴着一张脸，保持刚录完节目的俊朗发型，黑色刘海分开梳在两侧，露出了中间的一片额头。  
   
“哇噻，我男朋友今天好帅哦。”范丞丞讨好似地夸赞，顺便拢了拢自己邋遢地宅男头。  
   
“你知道我给你打了多少电话发了多少信息吗？”  
   
“........呃........我.....这两天手机摔坏了，刚刚才修好！不信你问坤！”范丞丞张口就胡来，暗自懊悔万一真去找他对峙怎么办。但料想隔着天南海北这人目前也不能对他怎样，就开始专注天花乱坠吹彩虹屁，一条一条把自己如滔滔江水般的思念表达出来。陈立农还真吃这套，脸色好转不少。  
   
“你那边有人吗？”  
   
“没啊，在卧室呢。跟男朋友视频要保持绝对私密好不好！”说完讨巧地朝人抛了个媚眼。  
   
“你真的想我吗？”  
   
“想啊想死你了想得这几天都睡不好觉！”  
   
陈立农看着范丞丞精神饱满的样子无奈地摸了摸鼻子。他能赶得上自己对他一半的情感吗，浓烈的思念里夹杂着愤慨、气赧、妒忌，不见的时候想好好疼他，见到的时候又常常欲将他撕碎。不管对方欺骗自己多深，竭尽努力把那个人从心脏挖走仍旧残留着影子。与此同时，凌辱他折磨他的心理也悄然滋长。  
   
“你最近瘦了没，把衣服脱掉我检查检查。”  
   
范丞丞能不知道他说的检查什么意思吗！我可不干，这种事跟在大庭广众那个一样丢脸。  
   
“不行！坤还在家里，而且你那边难道没人吗？”  
   
“我回宾馆了，单间，不用担心。”  
   
“那也不行啊.......这成何体统........”  
   
“别废话了你做还是不做。”  
   
他特别怕男友稍微透露出的一点狠戾眼神，每次一有这种兆头，自己的身体肯定要痛上好几天。  
   
“那我.....脱了你不要看.......”  
   
陈立农好笑这人的脑回路，不看让你脱的意义何在。  
   
范丞丞感觉自己此刻化身成了个淫秽色情主播，靠脱衣和自慰来获得打赏维持生计，光是想到这些他的脸就已经憋得通红发烧。完全没有注意到进来时卧室门忘了关紧，以至于蔡徐坤路过想进来跟他说些什么却看到了眼前的一幕。  
   
他眼睛紧闭，把胳膊从卡通卫衣的袖子里穿出来，慢慢地捞了起来。雪白的肌肤接触到冰凉的空气，打了个巨大的寒颤。  
   
“丞丞，裤子别忘了。”  
   
隔着千里的嗓音犹在耳畔轻语，像是被操纵般地把睡裤一点一点褪下。  
   
“内裤呢。”  
   
“陈立农......不要........”  
   
他屈辱地拒绝，最终是无用功。不堪对方的游说，咬着下唇把身体最后一件遮羞布也扯掉。  
   
蔡徐坤僵硬地站在门口，想拔腿逃走身体却不听使唤，不知来源地邪恶种子困住他的步伐，太糟糕了。  
   
范丞丞赤裸的暴露在镜头下，因为刚吃完饭的肚子有些微微隆起，坐着的角度有点折到皮肉，他不好意思地捂住，却让陈立农口干舌燥，分身硬的发痛。  
   
“几天不见宝贝是又胖了啊。”  
   
他羞恼的不敢直视屏幕，好怕这个坏蛋接下来又会吐出什么淫言秽语。  
   
“现在把手指伸进嘴里，另一只玩自己奶头。”  
   
这个衣冠禽兽！羞辱和兴奋在脑海里交错，范丞丞悲愤地张口含住两根手指，另一只手碰上敏感的乳头，单单轻触一下，呻吟就从嘴角溢出来。  
   
学着跟男人做爱时肏弄自己口腔的样子，把手指使劲往里搅动，津液顺着红艳的嘴唇流满了整张下巴。两只手指试图夹起乳尖，但是太小了，频繁尝试未果，反而把它弄得微微刺痛。  
   
陈立农在视频里看到这副纤白的裸体渐渐泛红，两只乳头肉眼可见的挺立了起来，清醒意识瞬间荡然无存。  
   
“宝贝，拿支架把手机固定在床头板，老公看不全你。”  
   
.......老公你个大头鬼啊。范丞丞现在根本没有力气反驳，只得照做。装完之后突然发现男友的脸从镜头里消失了，顿时着急起来：“农农！哪去了.......”  
   
回答他的是占据了整个屏幕的粗壮可怕的性器，爆起的青筋环绕着柱体，硕大的龟头滴着淫液，两颗鼓囊囊的精囊垂在两边，惊地他羞耻的闭上眼睛。  
   
“都是熟客了，装什么纯情。”  
   
眼下对这个色魔只想投降，这人每说一句就激的内心隐隐的欲望涨大一分。  
   
“现在玩下面给我看。”  
   
不容置喙的语气敲在脑壳上，范丞丞一手拢着自己的勃起，一手扯住被罩夹在腿间，一点一点的磨蹭着。啊.......好爽..............  
   
平日里依他的性格是绝对做不出这样的事，但这会儿已经顾不上那些礼义廉耻了，只知道用现成的工具来纾解欲望。  
   
“老婆~~你挡住了我看不见你屁股眼——”  
   
“陈立农！”  
   
范丞丞高声制止，但又遵命地把布团扯出来，羞愧地掰开双腿，把全部都暴露在镜头下。  
   
门外的人快忍不住了，豆大的汗水从漂亮的脸蛋滑落滴到地板，周遭太过安静，以至于蔡徐坤竟觉得这响声震耳欲聋。他的内心分崩离析，自己现在俨然一个变态偷窥狂。  
   
当他看见范丞丞挤了一坨润滑剂把手指戳进下面那个洞的时候，脑浆像被倒入机器正在急速搅拌中，难以置信的猎奇感和沉积过久的生理需求此刻一并爆发。他伸进裤子里握住了那根前所未有坚硬的阴茎，开始毫无经验地撸动。  
   
而身处另外个城市的男人，目光紧盯着手机屏幕里自渎的雪白身体，同样发狂似的套弄自己的生殖器。  
   
润滑剂顺着手指流出来沾湿了耻毛和整张屁股，把被单也弄湿了，范丞丞难受地把腿张得更开。  
   
好想......好想手机里的东西变成真的来插自己.........  
   
紧紧咬着手指的后穴翻出了一点粉嫩的里肉，视频的渣像素断是看不清的，但却还是刺激地陈立农眼前飞速闪现自己用肉棒把它肏开了的画面。  
   
“丞丞，想不想要老公的大鸡巴？”  
   
滚啊.....才不要...........  
   
“不乖哦.......你知道不诚实的下场是什么吗？”  
   
被你弄死呗。你这个淫魔不如一刀杀了我。  
   
好想现在立马关掉视频里那个剑拔弩张的凶器还有那个喋喋不休的声音，但是手掌沾满了黏糊糊的淫液，又忍不住地幻想真的被它进入。  
   
“老婆~~说~~说完我就不欺负你了。”  
   
呜呜呜呜呜你欺负的还少吗混蛋......  
   
他鼻腔发酸，绝望赴死般地喊道：“要.......要老公的大鸡巴插...........”说完就一个激灵，精液喷出射了自己满手。  
   
蔡徐坤惊惧地后退一步靠住墙壁，阴茎也受不住的射出了点白浊。潮湿的掌心提醒他刚刚做下的一切荒诞行径。竟然因在偷看队友视讯通话时手淫，这个事实冲击着他从小到大洁身自好的品性和身体，他踉跄地跑回房间，也不管是否制造出了巨响。  
   
而范丞丞此刻沉浸在高潮后的快感中，耳朵只能接收到陈立农愈发放肆露骨的话语。  
   
“骚货，没男人日还射的这么快。”  
   
“再来一次。”  
   
   
   
范丞丞发现了一件很重要的事，蔡徐坤这几天貌似一直在躲自己。单单因为我劈腿吗，那碍着他啥事了？等等，好像真的有关系，作为队长，看着队员们感情不和必定十分不好受，不成，我得去解释解释。  
   
“咚咚咚！”  
   
狂风暴雨般敲了十七八下里面的人都没反应，一小时前明明刚回来！装什么呢蔡徐坤！  
   
门快坏了对方却宛如人间蒸发不予理睬，他急得喊：“坤坤！你再不出来大家以为你晕倒了！我要叫经纪人来了！”  
   
突然门把手反方向一转，范丞丞来不及反应，趔趄地扑到面前人身上。没等他站稳扶好，对方像甩脏东西一样把他整个往地上一扔。  
   
“啊啊啊我的屁股啊！！！”  
   
范丞丞愤怒地抬头盯着作恶之人的脸，却发现他连眼神都不给，只能看到侧着的高挺鼻梁。  
   
“蔡徐坤！你干嘛！再讨厌我也不能蓄意谋杀啊！”  
   
对方却始终维持着冰山般的阴霾表情，他只好自己揉了几下屁股，发出点嘤嘤嘤地受伤呻吟。  
   
“得了吧，我就不信摔一下能给你摔残废了。”  
   
敢情不是疼在你身上，怎会有如此冷酷无情的人，这个世界不会好了！  
   
范丞丞无语地抻着墙壁慢慢爬起来，噘着嘴委屈的不得了。  
   
即将离开的时候，里面又悠悠地传来一句：“哼，比起出轨，这点惩罚算小的了。”  
   
范丞丞恨地把门砰地一关，歪歪瘸瘸地回卧室了。  
   
蔡徐坤终于舒了口气，往墙角一靠，手扶着发酸的额头坐了下来，胸腔轰鸣，四处作响，杂乱的思绪无法安逸，外套似乎还残留他的温度，只不过短短一秒，能留下来什么，对方这一摔好像把他这个始作俑者的脑子也给摔浑了。  
   
   
   
范丞丞洗澡的时候还在琢磨这事，蔡徐坤不会真的因此讨厌自己了吧，那可怎么办，他那个性格一旦跟人产生芥蒂就再也不会和好如初了。刚刚应该把握住机会道歉的，他肯定再也不理我了呜呜呜呜呜。  
   
心如死灰地去够置物架上的衣服，摸索半天都没找着，操，忘拿换洗的睡衣了。  
   
...........一天天的都干了些什么重量级蠢事！但如果现在大冬天的光着出浴室实在是太冷了，可不能没等道歉就把人给折腾病了。  
   
内心挣扎纠结，拧巴了半晌，他开始扯着嗓子喊救援：“蔡徐坤！坤坤！我忘拿睡衣了坤坤哥哥！帮我拿一下！下一世给您老人家做牛做马！”  
   
喊的头发都快被热气蒸干时，终于听到一阵短促的敲门声。  
   
范丞丞欣喜地应道，侧着讨好的脑瓜从门后伸出来，看到蔡徐坤不耐烦的脸，顿时有些泄气，难以名状的委屈攀上心头。  
   
“喂！不就是要你帮忙拿件衣服嘛！以前再麻烦的事你都不抱怨，现在怎么变这样.......”  
   
“我不是........唉........范丞丞，你是不是故意的，以后这种事你找别人。”  
   
？  
   
家里就你一个活人，我什么故意不故意！脑子里都装了些什么奇奇怪怪的？  
   
眼前这张脸逐渐变得红涨，纤长浓密的睫毛低垂着，鼻翼节奏紊乱的翕动着，一副真的见了不该见的东西的羞恼模样。他该不会有透视功能吧。  
   
僵在这里也不是办法，范丞丞留下一句谢谢就合上了浴室。  
   
蔡徐坤愣愣地站在门口，里面那个人刚沐浴后的发丝软踏踏地贴在头皮上，水珠从额角滚满了整张脸颊，又顺着雪白颀长的脖颈往下滑，再下.......就是那天的胸口，肚脐，和........  
   
他重重地用指甲摁住自己的手心，强制性的阻断胡思乱想。这几日夜夜失眠，想的都是重复的片段、同一个人、不同场景，甚至，私心的把第二人换成了自己。身体凭空长出第二幅人格，纠缠着争夺彼此的主导权，变得快认不出自己了。蔡徐坤，你究竟想干什么。  
   
   
   
扒出医药箱找到安眠片囫囵的咽了下去，蔡徐坤辗转反侧的寻找那个最舒适的睡眠姿势，最后选择平躺在床，盯着顶上的吊灯，念念有词地算起灯上细小的水晶吊坠的数量，终于缓缓进入梦乡。  
   
睡得正沉，窸窸窣窣的声音从床尾传到耳边，他不情愿地把眼睛睁开一条缝，见到了那张这段时间想见又避开想念又闪躲的脸。  
   
“范丞丞！”  
   
他吓得径直坐起身来，难以置信的靠紧床板的软垫。  
   
“你大半夜的来我房间干嘛！”  
   
四周一片昏暗，窗帘把月亮筛的只剩那么一点点朦胧的光泽，眼前人的脸被衬成了清冷的蓝调，像来勾人的夜魔。  
   
“坤坤哥，我睡不着........让丞丞跟你一起睡好不好~~”  
   
范丞丞将身子往前一扑，整个人便蹭到了他的胯下。  
   
还没等他反应，就用手隔着内裤熟练地揉捏着那个火热的沉睡着的巨物。  
   
蔡徐坤惊诧错愕，背部源源不断地冒出汗来，“范......范丞丞，你这是在做什么！”  
   
对方却泰然自若的一边揉着他的下体一边朝他露出个诱惑迷乱的笑容，“当然是给哥哥赔礼道歉啊。”  
   
他刚欲大声喝止，范丞丞就伸出舌头开始舔弄他的内裤。  
   
津液浸湿布料，不一会儿就舔湿了一大片，变得半透明的布料将肉棒上的青筋和阴囊的形状逐渐勾勒出来。  
   
忽然，感到湿热的口腔毫无阻拦地包裹住自己的分身，前所未有的体验乱箭般射穿他的思绪，无论再怎么努力喉咙都发不出拒绝的声音，阴茎很快就完全硬了起来。  
   
“你........”  
   
范丞丞嘴里还含着蔡徐坤的巨物，闻言，便抬眼看着他，含糊地说道：“唔.......我看哥哥很享受啊.......”  
　　  
羞耻感胡乱的攻击着仅存的意识，可是极端舒服的感觉顺着血液撩拨着每一寸神经，他爽利的把生殖器又往里送了送。  
   
下方传来对方用唇舌爱抚性器的舒爽快感，甚至还感受到了牙齿轻咬龟头下的那根肉筋，刺激得他本能的律动着下体。  
   
范丞丞像吃冰棒一样色情地舔吻，那条灵活的红舌突然一口半吸住龟头，随即舌尖一下一下的戳刺铃口，猛烈地快感冲上心头，蔡徐坤下意识地将他的头按在自己茂盛的阴毛里，大幅度的在他嘴中抽送着。  
   
此刻只跟随最原始的欲望本能，呜呜的求饶声早已化作上佳的催情药，令他更发狠的凌辱对方湿润的口腔。  
   
疯狂肏干了数百下，他浑身一激灵便射了对方满嘴，浓稠的精液混合着唾液缓缓从鲜红的嘴角往下淌，范丞丞像极了赤裸的性爱天使，救赎的余辉和沉沦的气息散落在室内每个角落。  
   
“丞丞！”  
   
蔡徐坤汗流浃背的从梦中惊醒，面前空无一人。  
   
空荡的房间只剩下自己大口大口的溺水挣脱般的呼吸声，脊背的汗水变得湿冷，冷的彻骨，冷的像锥子尖锐地从后面穿刺进他的胸口。  
   
感到身下传来一阵阵潮湿黏腻的触感，他痛苦地躺了回去，闭上眼睛。  
   
你好恶心，蔡徐坤。  
 


End file.
